Upchuck
Upchuck is Ben's Perk and Murk Gourmand aliens. Appearance In his first design, Murk Upchuck was short and fat with a very large chin. He had green skin with dark green spots and a tan face and chest. He had two dark green horns and a short tail. The Omnitrix was on his chin. After his first redesign, he looked similar, but with a smaller chin and less tan on his chest. After his second redesign, he lost his neck and tail. His torso became smaller and his head larger. His tan parts became light green, and his spots became purple. His horns were replaced by light green Shrek ears. His left arm is entirely light green, and he has a peg leg for his left leg. His Omnitrix moved up his chin to right under his mouth. In FA, he has both legs and really just looks like the CN Murkchuck. The Omnitrix is on his stomach. Haywire Murk is yellow with red spots, face, and chest. In his first design, Perk Upchuck had similar proportions to the second Murk Upchuck, but with a large head and small chin. His skin was green with no spots and a lime green chest and face. His eyes were black with green pupils. Instead of horns, he had two pikls on his head. The Omnitrix was on his back. After his redesign, he lost his neck and tail. His stomach is now larger than his head. He has blonde, bobbed hair. The Omnitrix is now on his stomach. After returning, he no longer had hair. In FA, he looks like the OV version. Powers Upchuck can eat anything and regurgitate it, sometimes converting it into energy. He has a long, sticky tongue. History OMC *In Barack's Bet, Barack Obama briefly turned Ben into Murk Upchuck. *In Lake Monster Basketball, Murk spat the ball that Eatle ate and scored a goal. *In Swaggatronix, Murk was an accidental transformation. *In Marriland and Diagon, Perk ate Animo. *In Astrodactyl's Big Adventure, Perk was an accidental transformation. *In The New Secret of Chromastone, Perk ate Sugilite. *In Upchuck's Charming Day, Ben used Perk Upchuck to fight Ra'ad, but then Perk escaped the Omnitrix, revealing himself to be Prince Charming. At the end, Gaben revealed that Charming had been suppressing Murk, so Ben turned into Murk. *In Malwire, Ben used Haywire Murk Upchuck to find which alien had Upchuck's powers. *In Shadow Dancing, Murk retrieved the last part from Baumann's stomach. *In Evil Shocksquatch 10,000, Murk ate Evil Maltruant. *In And Then There Was Paco, Murk was an accidental transformation. *In The Final Frontehr, Perk appeared during a glitch, now free of Chraming. FA *In Cory in the Swamp, Murk triggered Prince Charming, then ate his bomb. *In Universe vs. Wyatt, Perk ate the leftover Evil Shocksquatch DNA. *In Christmas With The Donald, Murk ate Evil Shocksquatch's Christmas tree, then beat him up. *In Farquaad's Gift, Murk appeared when Sir George startled Ben. TAOO *In Secret Stomach Message, Ben got Perkchuck twice instead of Murkchuck and wondered why he couldn't get Murkchuck. Later, Perkchuck called him to bully him. Appearances OMC *Barack's Bet (Murk) *Lake Monster Basketball (Murk) *Swaggatronix (Murk) *Marriland and Diagon (Perk) *Astrodactyl's Big Adventure (Perk) *The New Secret of Chromastone (Perk) *Upchuck's Charming Day (Perk) *Upchuck's Charming Day (Murk) *Malwire (Murk, Haywired with Heatblast) *Shadow Dancing (Murk) *Evil Shocksquatch 10,000 (Murk) *And Then There Was Paco (Murk) *The Final Frontehr (Perk) FA *Cory in the Swamp (Murk) *Universe vs. Wyatt (Perk) *Christmas With The Donald (Murk) *Farquaad's Gift (Murk) TAOO *Secret Stomach Message (Perk) x2 Trivia *He is from Ben 10 *He is voiced by burp-talking See Also *Upchuck/Gallery Category:Aliens Category:Cool Aliens Category:Way Big